


Rainstorms Inside and Out

by EldritchSquared



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Depression, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Mask Copy Reference, Other, References to Depression, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, author is sad, but the sadness doesnt last long, maybe less, sometimes you need some sadness, this is only like 400 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSquared/pseuds/EldritchSquared
Summary: Eddie wakes up, and feels horrible.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Rainstorms Inside and Out

Some days you'll wake up and the whole world is shades of blue and grey. A melancholy wave rushing over your mind over and over, attempting to consume you. You try to sit up the pain in your soul causes you to fear you'll start to cry.

Eddie was having one of those days.

When Eddie woke up, his entire body was filled with a feeling of numbness and sorrow. He could hear the noise of the rain outside, tapping at the window of his shitty apartment. Underneath the displaced sheets Venom was wrapped around him like a blanket, warm and snug, feeling like the smoothest silk, the softest cotton.

Eddie opened his eyes slowly. Any faster he surely would've begun to cry, as tears were threatening to fall anyway. He could feel Venom attempting to console him - sending tides of _love/concern/comfort/love_ into his mind; wordless, but careful and loving nonetheless.

Reaching his hand out, Eddie felt a larger hand meet his. It grasped his hand gently - enormous claws treating him with the utmost care, as if afraid to break him. Another hand came from the same direction, cupping his face with the same amount of warmth his hand was receiving. The thumb of the hand moved to wipe a tear that had fallen without him noticing. Eddie could almost feel the love and admiration radiating off of Venom, even just by the way they held him.

A thought popped into his mind; a wordless question. Eddie smiled painedly into the hand holding him. Taking a wavering breath in, he spoke, "Well, V, depression's a bitch." A glimmer of understanding flickered in their shared headspace. He felt Venom move the hand on his face to the back of his head, cupping it, and leaning in to give him a kiss. There wasn't any hunger or desperation behind it - just love and comfort.

Venom pulled back, eyes shining like opals in the sky, and their hand shifted up to his face again. In a voice so soft it would be broken by the wind, Venom whispered, "Mask?"

Tears began to stream down Eddie's face, soaking the pillowcase beneath him. He brought his hand up and put it over Venom's massive one, squeezing weakly. He whispered back,

"Copy."

**Author's Note:**

> And then Venom formed around him, made breakfast, and they cuddled on the couch (still in Venom form, of course.)
> 
> Idk if this does well I might write that one as a followup I guess


End file.
